sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah West
Sarah West is a Wiki contributor who often inserts herself in some of her fan works. Personality Sarah is always motivated and full of energy. She is very enthusiastic and inquisitive, and has a fairly sunny disposition. She's also very courageous and is never afraid to stand up for the things she loves. She sometimes gets confused about things, but she really likes to learn. Interests ; Likes : Woody Woodpecker, video games, classical music, sports, Disney movies, learning new things, The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, monster movies, classic cartoons (although she does like some modern cartoons), classic soap operas, science fiction movies, fast food places, world history (particularily the events of World War II), Jurassic Park, Don Bluth films, retro bands and musicians (although she does like some modern musicians), and anime. ; Dislikes : Mean people, profanity and inappropriate language, vandalism, cartoon antagonists (particularily Alejandro from Total Drama and Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons), and some sports teams. Quotes *"What the woodpecker?" *"Holy fox!" (When she is shocked or surprised by something) *"Oh my Pretty Cure!" (Often abbreviated as OMPC) *"Can you help me please?" *"Hey! Hey, get in here, you guys!" *"Do they really stress you out?" *"I'm sooo confused." (When she doesn't understand something) *"Aw, man." (When she's upset or disappointed) *"Bummer." *"Yeah?" *"Sometimes...I feel like I was born in the wrong time period." *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"You got me!" *"Close enough." *"I am a little clumsy." *"Trust me, I tried it." *"Thanks! You're really nice!" *"You know what they say…If it ain't broke, don't fix it." *"How am I supposed to do that?" *"Making mistakes is okay. I do it all the time!" *"I'm not into all this so-called 'hip' and 'relevant' gobbledygook that people on the Internet are into nowadays." (One of her reasons why she usually prefers to stay "old-school") *"I won't say it. But what am I supposed to do?" *"Rats! I keep forgetting." *"She's right...I guess I do need help." *"I'm still learning. I hope you understand." *"Ohhhh!" (When someone explains something to her or she has a major realization) Trivia *Sarah's theme song is "Sparky's New Bike", an upbeat, peppy electronic-funk piece with a 60's-esque vibe, which suits Sarah's upbeat, spunky personality and her interest for anything retro. Tropes Around Sarah *Adorkable: Her sweet, space-casey nature comes off as this. *All-Loving Heroine: She is immensely nice to everyone she meets. *Badass Adorable: She may be cute and sweet, but she can kick your butt if she needs to. *Berserk Button: She loses her cool if someone vandalizes in her existence. *Beware the Nice Ones: She's a sweetheart and quite goofy by nature most of the time, but if you make her mad, watch out. *Brown Eyes: The color of her eyes represent her kind-hearted personality. *The Chick *Cute Bruiser: She may be a sweet girl, but she can almost break your face in one punch. *The Cutie *Cute Clumsy Girl *Determinator: Sarah doesn't give up if she thinks something is possible. *The Ditz: She's usually quite forgetful and tends to be a bit naive at times. *Friend to All Children: Quite naturally. Some of the OCs that she makes in real life are sometimes descendants of either a famous person, someone from a certain time period, or even herself. *Genius Ditz: Although she may be naive, she does have some intelligence in her. She knows a lot about world history and remembers different time periods. *Genki Girl: She's quite cheerful and energetic. *Girly Girl: She likes anything that's cutesy and feminine. *The Heart: She's quite kind and good-hearted. *Leitmotif: "Sparky's New Bike", an upbeat, peppy electronic-funk piece with a 60's-esque vibe, which suits Sarah's upbeat, spunky personality and her interest for anything retro. *Naïve Everygirl: Sarah may be naive, but as she's a young adult, she's becoming more mature and understanding as time progresses, but she wants her friends to be happy and she's essentially the everygirl. *Nice Girl *Otaku: She likes magical girl anime shows. *Plucky Girl *The Pollyanna: She's normally quite optimistic and keeps a positive attitude. *Sweet Tooth: She likes anything that's sweet. *True Blue Femininity: Her favorite color is blue. *Woman Child: She may be in her late teens, but she has a somewhat naive, childish personality. Gallery File:MyStyle-9.jpg File:Club Penguin Music OST Descendants Party 2015 - Sparky's New Bike (Igloo Music)|Sarah's theme music: "Sparky's New Bike" by Beat Suite. Category:Females